El salón del espejo
by kely-masao
Summary: :.: Los sueños muchas veces son el reflejo de lo que esconde nuestro corazón.:.: ...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..OneShot para el fic:"Está en los Genes" ¡Por fin pude subirlo \;u;/! tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero como no sé como poner mi nota de autor ; ; 1: ¿El rey tendrá hija? -piensa- 2: ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Dónde? pueden leerlo en Amor-yaoi -contodoYcomentariosMios- :D sin más ¡A leer!


**El salón del espejo**

Apenas audible era el sonido para él. Estaba tan hundido en su tristeza, en su dolor. En aquellos pensamientos tan profundos y crueles.  
Se preguntó si él mismo había causado tales pensamientos a sus padres.

-Tch! – apretó sus manos. No podía soportar más la rabia que llegaba a tensarle hasta los músculos.

Siguió caminando, saltó hacia la muralla y sobre ella se detuvo a ver el lejano horizonte que esperaba ansioso al Sol. Pero él no esperaría, no quería esperar nada más desastroso. Se estaba yendo, dejando a un lado lodo lo que una vez amó. Estaba cansado de tanta desgracia, cansado de que todos tomaran decisiones por él. Incluso Eren tomó la decisión aparentemente irresponsable de cristalizar su cuerpo.

¿Y si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado?

No, no se arrepentía de eso.  
Se arrepentía de no haberle demostrado que lo amaba. Que aún lo ama.

Era doloroso, porque lo primero que recordaba era aquella noche cuando Eren le preguntó si se casarían. Y él no supo responder, simplemente un: _"se hará como tú quieras…".  
_¿Qué clase de respuesta ambigua había sido esa?  
Quién sabe, pero Eren lo único que entendió fue que el azabache lo había tomado como obligación, por embarazarlo.

Aunque en realidad fue simple estupidez humana, de un Levi humano.  
Del soldado más fuerte del mundo, que era humano, pero a la vez no lo era.  
Era un mounstro asesino de titanes, el mejor de la humanidad, que controlaba sus miedos; que controlaba todas sus emociones, pero había fallado al amar.

Lo había perdido todo en un segundo. Se sentía vulnerable. Se sentía y se veía vulnerable, como el hombre demacrado en el espejo frente a él.

¿Un espejo?

Miró alrededor y se sintió aún más confundido ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Quizás estaba tan pensativo que usó la DMT para llegar al pueblo abandonado y sin querer se topó con ese lugar? Se encontraba en lo que había sido un hermoso y elegante salón de baile. Ahora estaba cubierto de ramas, las enredaderas decoraban los enormes pilares. Se dio cuenta que estaba parado justo en medio del salón, cuyo piso estaba más agrietado que el suelo de las zonas áridas. De las grietas salía pequeña maleza que, en lugar de estar amarilla y seca, estaba verde y fresca.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¡No es divertido, Hanji!

Y aunque lo había dicho, sabía que no era algo hecho por la líder de escuadrón. Miró nuevamente el espejo, ese hombre era de la Legión de reconocimiento. Un hombre con semblante confuso y atormentado, lastimero incluso.  
Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que era él mismo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Mierda, no estoy para juegos!

Llevaba su DMT, pero por alguna razón no tenía gas. Sacó sus navajas, preparándose para destruir ese endemoniado espejo.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Una voz susurrante llamó su atención. Se volteó apuntado las navajas hacia la penumbra del resto del recinto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ah! Pero si a él no le importa… bueno…. – Pensaba que el dueño de esa voz tenía problemas mentales, ya que parecía hablar solo.

-¡Sal de ahí, escoria! – Levi perdió la paciencia por un momento. No podía reconocer al dueño o dueña de esa voz, ya que era tan susurrante que no sabía si se trataba de un chico o chica.

Con la poca luz que se colaba por una ventana estratégicamente colocada en el techo para que iluminara justo el centro del salón, pudo notar al fin que era una mujer. Su vestido azul rey, las mangas largas y pegadas a sus finas muñecas y el escote cuadrado llevaban discretos detalles dorados. Su cabello castaño hasta la cadera y la piel que el Sol había bendecido con unos suaves rayos. Con cinco centímetros menos que Levi, ella se veía tan pulcra y limpia. Tan frágil y preciosa, como desearía ser la misma hija del Rey. [1]

Y aunque el azabache no pudo ver su rostro, bien pudo notar una refinada espada que la joven llevaba por la cadera.

-¡Desenvaina! – dijo la joven, imitando la voz de hombre y sacando la espada, mientras reía por su pequeño acto.

-¿A qué idiotez juegas, mocosa?

La chica rio al oír el insulto. Levi se dispuso a marchar, sin embargo no tenía idea de donde estaba la salida.

-No estoy para juegos – soltó amenazante el Sargento volteando a verla. Ella se animó a acercarse más, está vez colocándose un cobertor y la capucha – Oye! Eso es de la Legión de reconocimiento. ¿Quién te la dio? – Pero la chica guardó silencio – Bueno, no me interesa…

-Era de mi padre…. – musitó.

-Bien, dije que no me interesa, solamente no estés robando – Levi caminó hacia donde creía que estaba la puerta.

-¡No me ignorarás de nuevo! – La voz enfurecida de la joven resonó por todo el salón. El sargento se giró a mirarla, reaccionando con rapidez ante el sorpresivo ataque de la moza.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?!

Pero la joven no contestó. Su rostro apenas visible se tornó serio y con un poco de ira. La doncella, quien minutos antes sonreía, ahora lo atacaba violentamente con la clara intención de matarlo. [2]

Levi no tenía otra opción. No podía seguir esquivando los mortales ataques de la joven. Usó las navajas como espadas… danzando por todo el salón, con la música del choque de los metales y gritos de furia. Salieron del círculo iluminado del centro; detrás de los pilares, en la oscuridad se podían ver las chispas de los metales. Nuevamente, gracias a su danza mortal, volvieron al centro. Pero al salir de la sombra Levi ya no peleaba contra la misteriosa doncella…

-¿Eren?

Eren llevaba el cobertor de la tropa, con las distinguidas Alas de la Libertad. Levi no pudo verlo, al igual que a la joven, pero supo que Eren lloraba. Otro ataque lo despertó de su pequeña divagación.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Pero el otro no respondió.  
Tras unos cuantos choques, entraron nuevamente a la sombra; al salir, la joven era quién lo agredía.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

La confusión nuevamente invadió al Sargento.  
Entrando y saliendo de la penumbra. Peleando contra Eren, peleando contra una jovencita. Se dio cuenta de que ambos lloraban.

-¡Alto! – Levi quiso parar antes de que Eren volviera a desaparecer en las sombras – No quiero que te vayas…. – casi era una súplica. Eren solamente siguió llorando, paró unos segundos, para después volver a atacarlo - ¡Eren! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Para de una vez! – Pero después de dar un pequeño parpadeo, la joven había regresado para seguir hostigándolo con esa espada suya - ¿Qu…? – Ni siquiera terminó de formular su "¿qué?", cuando nuevamente era Eren el que sostenía la espada – ¡Quéee! – Levi sintió que la cordura lo había abandonado. Se desesperó, se sintió ofuscado. Soltó varios gruñidos mientras seguía peleando contra Eren, que cuando menos lo esperaba y sin que se diera cuenta, era remplazado por la jovencita.

Alucinando…

Alucinando…

_"¡¿Estoy alucinando?!" _pensó.

-¡¿No te cansas, verdad mocosa?! – Levi hubiera pensado que esta jovencita sería de gran ayuda para la tropa, pero ahora, estaba en contra de él…. Y se estaba exasperando por la situación. Unos segundos bastaron, para que reconociera esos movimientos ¿Quién le enseñó eso? Nadie, NADIE, excepto él, podía lograr tales movimientos. Sintió un extraño temor, no temor por saber que podría morir, más bien, temor por saber que esa doncella…. – ¿Qué… eres?

Y antes de que su pregunta fuera contestada, cayó al suelo. No había sido perfecto el golpe, de hecho, la mayoría habían sido algo torpes, pero gracias a que se quedó parado y sin reaccionar, ella pudo atravesar la espada en el cuerpo.

Y pensó que había muerto.

Pero no fue así…

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse en el mismo salón, y ver dos siluetas que le miraban impasibles, Eren estaba parado junto a la doncella, ahora sin su cobertor. Miró su propio pecho, sin mancha, solo sintiendo cansancio. Levi se levantó tratando de comprender todo.

-¿Qué fue…?

-¿…todo eso? – Terminaron la oración las dos personas frente a él, a coro.

-No podía matarte – musitó la persona más baja, la joven moza – …no "_podía_" de _poder_. Pero sí "_podía_" de _querer_…

Un gran silencio después de eso, todos sin saber que decir. Incluso una nube pasó ocultando parcialmente la Luna, unos grillos cantaron, un lobo aulló, y todo quedó en silencio.

-Eren – musitó Levi, sin saber realmente que hacer.

El castaño no dijo nada, solamente lo miró sonriéndole un poco, para luego mirar hacia un punto del agrietado piso. Levi miró a la joven que empezaba a mover su brazo; ella se quitó la capucha.  
_"Era de mi padre…"_  
Recordó las palabras de la joven, miró a Eren y luego a la moza, comprendió…. Esos movimientos… esa capa… no podía ser coincidencia…. En ese momento, dos pares de ojos verde-azulados se posaron en él. Sus expresiones no eran nada felices.

-Alpha…. – dijo con tono frío Levi, regalándole una mirada de muerte, la misma que le dirigía a los titanes.

Era ella, la princesa era idéntica a Eren, pero con las facciones más finas. Con un encantó en esos ojos que lo veían todo. Levi miró hacia un lado por un momento; cuando regresó la vista Eren ya no estaba, solamente Alpha, mirándolo confundida.

-¿Dónde está Eren? – Preguntó amenazante.

Ella mostró un rostro doloroso. Levi la miró, y Alpha le devolvió la mirada, estaba cargada de odio… y dolor.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!

Pero ella se mostró a punto de llorar, apretó su fina mano y pareció maldecir.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres muda? – Levi se estaba hastiando y se acercó a Alpha. Ella le volvió a ver con odio y desesperación – ¡Te estoy hablando, pequeña mocosa! – Dispuesto a darle un golpe, su puño se topó con el gélido vidrio de un espejo… Alpha lo miró asustada y confundida. Entonces se dio cuenta que era el mismo espejo del principio, el espejo en el cual se había visto demacrado y lastimero.

El sargento dio un salto, como cuando tienes un sueño profundo y tu cuerpo salta para traerte a la realidad. Cuando sientes que te caes. Se sentó y apretó su mano en puño. Se había quedado dormido sobre la muralla ¿Qué rejodidos hacía ahí? Miró el cielo gris con un pequeño toque de naranja a punto de desaparecer.

_"Era de mi padre…", "¡No me ignorarás de nuevo!"_

Las frases resonaron por toda su mente. Recalcando con el marcador de la muerte y del pasado las palabras _era y de nuevo. _Recordó que Eren y Alpha lloraban, peleaban contra él ¿Por qué?... Alpha no le había dado la cara, sino hasta el final. Y que ninguno parecía escucharlo… y sobre todo, aquel espejo no lo estaba reflejando a él, su cuerpo… estaba reflejando su alma, su corazón y sus emociones.

-Tch – suspiró pesadamente – ¿Por qué? – Golpeó fuerte el _suelo _de la muralla - ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser Alpha mi reflejo?!

Y levantándose decidido, saltó de la muralla… dejando tras él, la débil presencia del movimiento del viento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
